


Nine Months

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Baby, Bickering, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Complications, Domestic Violence, Giving Birth, Intersex, Licking, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Quickening, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray plugs his ears as Dave is sick, and wonders what's wrong with him, as they had only had a few beers the night before. When he comes back to bed, Ray asks his brother if he is all right. Dave says he has had nausea real bad lately, but that was the first time he'd been sick.  They take a warms loving shower after getting out of bed, and Ray gets his brother a doctor's appointment for that afternoon.Both brothers will have the surprise of their lives.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you all right, Dave? Ugh." Ray had just taken his fingers out of his ears to silence the sound of Dave vomiting on an empty stomach.

Dave smacked his lips, and Ray cringed again, hoping Dave used the mouthwash before coming back to bed. Sitting on the bed softly, Dave answered. "I won't lie, haven't felt good for some time, but just now was the worst and I've still got nausea." 

Ray turned over slowly and looked up at his brother, who looked a bit greenish. "Well, you haven't acted quite so obnoxious, which means me and Mick haven't wanted to punch you. Perhaps, this is a good thing?" Ray grinned wide, showing off the gap in his teeth

"C'mon, this is serious, what if I'm too sick to play?" Dave was near tears at the thought, but Ray took his hands into his own, and gently squeezed. "How about I make you a doctor's appointment? I'm sure the doctor will find that you've just had a bit too much to drink lately, and too much fancy food from all the parties we go to." Dave nodded, his light brown hair in his eyes.

Ray let go of his brother's hands, and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "It's going to be okay." Ray whispered, as he kissed Dave on the nose. Dave nodded and thought how amazingly sweet his older brother could be, but then turn on a time when things didn't go right. 

"Dave, why don't you go take a warm bath, and I will call the doctor." Putting the phone in his lap and dialing, Dave nodded and went into the bathroom. A wave of sickness rolled over him and he dropped to his knees to be sick again. Already down on the floor, he rested his back up against the wall, and brought his knees up. He was terrified that he was really sick and would have to have surgery. This would cripple the band, and already they were banned from going to America.

Ray had finished talking to the doctors office and had gotten Dave an appointment for that afternoon. Walking towards the toilets, he didn't hear the water running, just sobbing. Knocking on the door, Ray, turned the handle and stepped in. "Got you an appointment for half past two. You'll get sorted and everything will be okay." 

Getting down on his knees, Ray wrapped his arms around his brother, which only made him sob more, so he moved back. "No, I want you to hold me." Dave sobbed. Ray could scarcely make out what his brother had said, but told him he was going to make himself sick again.

"All ready, w-was." 

Ray felt bad for even bringing the subject up.

"What if we take a shower together? You just stand or lean, and I will wash you with the sea sponge. You won't have to do a thing." Ray promised. Eventually, Dave nodded, and Ray turned on the water. 

As the water got to the right temperature, Ray got out of his pajama bottoms, and then helped Dave up, and helped him get out of his. Ray reached to feel the water, and it was perfect.

"Dave, get in, and stand wherever you like, and then I will get in and wash the both of us." Dave nodded as he stepped in, allowing the warm water to hit his back. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

Ray got in after, kissing his younger brother's shoulder. Dave shivered when he felt Ray's lips and was glad that even though he did not feel attractive, Ray still loved him.

Grabbing the sponge and the soap, Ray lathered the sponge up and began gently cleaning his brother. For the first time that morning, Dave was smiling, and he tried to be positive about going to see the doctor. "Hopefully I can get some medicine so I won't be sick anymore." Ray nodded, he was thinking the same. 

Ray had washed Dave's upper body and got down on his knees so he could clean his brother's lower half well. Soaping up his brother's cock and balls, Dave gasped and got semi hard.

Ray chuckled. "Even when sick, it's easy to get you turned on."

"Can't help it, it's your hands, the warm water, and how I feel about you." Ray knew his brother was being truthful, and washed the bubbles from him. Taking Dave's cock, gently in his hand, he kissed the tip, and then looked up at Dave. 

"Bet, an orgasm would make you feel all right, if you are of for it." Ray suggested, kissing the head of Dave's cock again. 

"Please." Dave whispered.

Ray nodded and began jerking Dave's cock so it would get to it's full length and girth. When his cock had, Ray took it all in, and began to deep throat his brother, while wrapping his free hand around Dave's little hole and slipping a finger in. Moving it in and out, Ray moved his head up and down while Dave cried out unintelligibly. Thrusting his hips forward, weak in his knees, Dave grabbed a handful of Ray's hair and pulled. Ray let out a muffled cry, the vibrations from his yelling bouncing off Dave's cock, until the next thing Ray knew, Dave was pumping hot come down his throat, Ray swallowing every drop. 

Ray looked up, dodging the water, and looked and Dave. "Feel better? Awful lot of come, sometimes I think you've got come for brains." Dave just stuck out his tongue and argued, "Could think of worse things."

Ray got up, and since Dave was clean, he got out of the shower and went to dry off. Ray lathered himself up, and then gave himself a quick wank, the taste of his brother's come still on his lips. Once he had spilled his one seed, he watched it went down the drain, and then turned off the shower. After getting out, Ray grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Wrapping up his wet hair, Ray went into the bedroom and saw Dave, still wrapped in his towel laying on his side of the bed, a hand resting over his belly.

"Want me to get dressed and make us some tea and toast?" Ray offered, kindly. Dave just stuck out his tongue at his brother. 

"Fine, I guess you will starve." Ray shot back. His patience was wearing thin. Dave turned and buried his face in his pillow and sobbed. This reminded Ray of a girlfriend he'd once had. Putting his towels in the hamper, Ray began pulling clothes off hangers to get dressed. When he was done, he went to the kitchen and made tea and toast for himself, leaving his brother alone.

Eventually, Dave got up and began to dress. Putting on his favorite pair of plaid trousers, he noticed they were too tight. He could get them zipped all right, but they were not comfortable like they had been before. "Bollocks!" Dave swore as he stripped them off and threw them on the floor. He chose another pair, and though they were a bit tight, at least he could wear them. 

Ray had been watching in the shadows, sipping his tea, perplexed. Dave was not eating more or less, and with the being sick, if anything, he should be losing weight.

Finishing up his tea, he put his cup in the sink. Dave came into the kitchen and asked if there was any for him. "You stuck your tongue out at me, you twat! I took that to mean you didn't want any." Dave frowned, and looked in the teapot. There was a tiny bit of tea left, so he poured into a teacup and drank it. It being the dregs, it was astringent and bitter, and he made a face.

"Told ya." Ray teased. Looking at his watch, he told him that they ought to be on the way. "You wanna take your car, or the bus?" He asked.

"I can't stomach the bus on a good day, we'll take the car." Dave answered, grabbing his keys.

Out at the car, Dave unlocked the doors and they both got in and made their way to the family doctor. Once there, Dave began to get nervous. It was so bad, Ray could see him shaking. He wanted desperately to comfort his brother, but knew he couldn't. All he could do was whisper, "You'll be okay."

Inside, Ray sat down while Dave checked in. Once he did, he sat next to Ray, legs crossed and waited to be called. Ray had decided to look at a women's magazine, but by page two he had been frightened off. 

"Mr. David Davies." A young nurse came out and announced. Dave smiled and told her that was him, and they disappeared into the doctor's office where Dave was asked to strip and put on a cloth gown. The nurse handed Dave the gown, and left the room. 

Ray, who hated waiting, and waiting rooms even more, began to fidget until he saw a machine that made hot tea. Ray was always of the belief that anytime and every time was a good time for a cuppa, so he fished change out of his pocket and watched as the paper cut was filled. When it had cooled enough to sip it, he did. He made a face similar to the one his brother had when he drank the dregs from this morning's tea. Unfortunately, it was all that was available and he drank it anyway.

Dave had a full physical, blood and urine drawn, and even an X-ray to figure out what was wrong. Alone in the doctor's office he looked around, waiting. He cracked his knuckles and bit at his nails, waiting for the doctor's diagnosis. When he finally came in, he just stared at Dave, and then the test result, then Dave. 

"Well?" Dave asked. 

"Well, I am glad you are sitting down, I wish I had been when I found out what's wrong with you." The doctor replied.

Dave just scratched his head.

"You, are pregnant." The doctor informed Dave, Dave's jaw dropped and he fainted dead away. He woke up to the doctor and nurse and doctor using smelling salts to revive him. 

"You know, I just had the strangest dream, doc, I dreamed you told me I was pregnant." Dave laughed, shaking his head.

"You are, and after that, you fainted." The doctor watch all the color drain out of Dave's face again, but he didn't pass out.

"How?" Dave asked.

The doctor explained that he was actually intersex and had both male and female genitals and chromosomes. Dave wasnt sure what all that meant, but apparently it did mean he could have a child, and he couldn't wait to tell Ray.

"We are going to have to keep a close eye on you, Dave, and if I were you I would not let the press get ahold of this, especially if you intend to keep the child." Dave thanked him for the advice and they left the room so he could dress.

After his appointment was over, Dave stepped out of the doctor's office with a large smile. Ray stared at his brother, and practically leaped out of his seat. Coming over to him he asked, "Well?"

"I'm pregnant!" Dave turned and whispers in Ray's ear and waited for him to react.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray accuses Dave of being a liar and making going to see the doctor as a joke. At home Dave tries to tell his brother once again that he truly is pregnant, and that if he doesn't believe him that he should phone the doctor to confirm. Ray does, while Dave kicks of his shoes and buries head in his pillow and weeps.
> 
> The doctor confirms, and explains.
> 
> Ray hangs up, he is going to be a father!

"You realize that is not even possible?" Ray couldn't believe he'd been sitting in the waiting room drinking that vile tea to have his brother come out and joke around about his diagnosis."

Dave grew quiet as his mood has changed from excited, to withdrawn. This wasn't how he'd expected things to be when he'd told his older brother.

"I hope you can quit hallucinating long enough to get us home." The thought of getting a driving license crossed his mind. He asked himself, 'how hard could it be, Dave had one.'

"Shut up, Ray, just shut up." Dave muttered, fists balled. He didn't want to get into a physical fight now that he knew he was pregnant so when Ray asked what he had said, he replied with, "Nothing."

It was just like when they were kids and Ray didn't believe something, even if it were true. Both were silent on the way home, and once inside their flat, Ray asked, "are you gonna tell me what is really wrong with you?"

"I told you, already." Dave replied, softly. He began biting his nails anxiously as he sat on the bed. 

Hands on his hips he stared Dave down. "Bet there is nothing wrong with you, is there?"

"I'd hoped you'd be happy about this." Tears began to form in Dave's blue eyes, and then spill over. They ran down his still boyish cheeks. "If you don't believe me, call the doctor, he can set you straight." Dave kicked off his shoes and curled up into a ball on the bed, face buried in his pillow. 

Ray grabbed the telephone agreeing that speaking with the doctor would put an and to this once and for all. Ringing him up, a nurse answered the phone and Ray said he needed to talk to the doctor. She put Ray on hold.

Ray began tapping a foot, until he heard the doctor's voice. "Hello, this is Ray Davies, Dave Davies is my brother and he saw you earlier today."

"Oh yes, not your everyday case, that's for sure. I imagine your brother has shared the news with you by now?" The doctor asked.

"Well, he shared some news, but I think he's having a laugh. You see, he told me that he's pregnant, but that is impossible, is it?" Ray was hoping to hear a confirmation.

"Your brother is special." The doctor informed Ray. He was born with a penis, gonads, and prostate, but, also a working uterus, eggs, and fallopian tubes. We call this intersex, and though rare in your brother's case, not rare to have some of a set of one group of organs and part of a group of others that do not function." 

Ray nearly dropped the phone hearing this, and had to processes this new information. "So, is Dave my brother my sister, or both?" He finally asked. "That is entirely up to Dave to decide, and if he ever decides to have surgery, he can get the female organs removed if he wishes." The doctor added. "We do want to keep a close eye on him, as we've never seen this and of course the baby will have to be born by cesarean."

Ray slowly nodded, and almost on autopilot, told the doctor goodbye before hanging up. Sitting on the sofa for a moment, he realized that he was going to be a father, something he never dreamed would happen. He wondered if Dave would be called 'mother..'

Getting up slowly from the sofa, Ray walked quietly over to Dave's side of the bed, and placed his feet in his lap. Taking off each sock, he began to rub them with his large calloused hands.

Dave turned and looked at his brother, his pillow noticeably wet, hair in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dave. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but I am sure you can understand how highly irregular something like this is." Dave pushed his hair out of his eyes, enjoying the foot massage. 

"Ray I have never lied to you, and I would never lie about something like this. Our lives are about to change forever." Dave whispered. Releasing Dave's feet, he climbed into bed, and cuddled up to his brother. Kissing his neck, he rested a hand on Dave's belly. 

"How far along are you, do they know?" Ray whispered softly in his brother's ear. "About two months, which means I will still have to deal with more 'morning' sickness." Ray kissed his brother's neck and softly breathed, "ginger ale, remember, mum would get it for us. I will get it for you." Dave nodded, his skin turning to gooseflesh. 

"You know, pregnant women often want more sex while pregnant..." Dave smiled. 

"Is that so?" Ray smiled right back, his gap larger than life.

"Are you trying to tell me you need a good fucking, Dave?" thrusting his hips, and tonguing Dave's ear, Dave gasped and nodded. 

"Don't move, I'll do all the work. You need to rest." Ray slipped his trousers off to reveal his hard cock. He then loosened Dave's trousers, and pulled them down. Layin back on the bed, but further down, he was now face to face with Dave's perfect supple arse. Putting his hands up, he squeezed the cheeks, before widening them. It was then that he began licking and probing Dave's arsehole, while Dave gripped the bed and cried out. Squirming, Ray grabbed his brother's hard cock and began stroking him. These two things happening at the same time drove Dave so wild that he begged to be fucked. Music to Ray's ears.

Moving up so that Ray was where he needed to be, he waited for Dave to lift a leg, so he could slip his cock in. Once in, Dave rested his leg on Ray's and he began to move slowly, inching in and out.

"Ray...oh fuck....Ray...fuck me harder!" Dave begged. His desire for fulfillment was growing by the second. 

"You're pregnant, I don't want to hurt you." Ray expressed.

"I was pregnant last night when when you fucked me so hard against the wall we knocked plaster loose." Dave pointed out. That had been some of the best sex either had ever had.

"Fuck me harder!" Dave begged again.

Hugging Dave, Ray took his advice and began thrusting faster and harder, Dave's little hole trying to milk him of his come. Dave's cock remained neglected in the sheets until Ray reached for it and held it loosely, so with Ray's thrusts Dave could fuck his hand. 

Breathing hard and moving together, Ray sucked on his brother's neck to the point he would have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. Writhing in ecstasy, Dave cried, "Yes, oh god yes, I'm coming, I'm c-coming...." as he spilled his come in Ray's hand. Listening to his brother get off, caused his cock to swell deep inside his brother as he, too, breathed out a, "yesss...oh..."

Wrapping his arms around Dave he held him, tear's of joy leaking from his eyes and onto Dave.

"We're gonna be such bloody good parents, goddamnit!" Ray cried.

"We are, but that baby is going to be so spoiled." Dave replied.

"Goddamn right!" Ray confirmed.


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, Ray cuddles up to his brother, and puts his hands on the small bump beginning tor form on Dave. Caressing it is a big turn on for both, and on top of that, it just feels nice. As they cuddle, they talk, and that turns into an argument. Both men end up with their arms crossed in bed, until Ray tries to be the bigger man, and begins cuddling his brother once more. Dave allows it, and both become aroused. After their desires are fully met, Ray pulls out and sees something that causes him to go into shock.

A few weeks later, while both were in bed, Ray cuddled up to Dave and began kissing him gently. Moving closer, he ran his large calloused hands over his brother developing belly. Small and firm, Dave was having trouble finding clothes that fit him, and this could sometimes be a tense topic between the two.

With a yawn, Dave began to stir, Ray's warm hands caressing him, a most welcome thing to wake up to. Reaching an arm up and around, he touched Ray's face and hair, and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Ray whispered.

"Strange dreams, dreams that would give Salvador Dali' nightmares, I think." Dave replied with a giggle. 

Ray laughed, as well, and then let his brother know if they were too much, it was fine to wake him. "I'm here, and I want to make sure that you and our baby are all right."

Never had things been so smooth between Ray and Dave in their entire lives, and they were both very much enjoying it, though neither would ever admit this out loud. 

Reaching a hand just a bit further down, Ray grabbed his brother's cock, and noticed he was already semi hard.

"Was this from me rubbing your belly?" Ray asked. Dave turned just enough, nodded, and gave his brother a peck on the lips. "Guess it is true that being pregnant makes you want my cock more." 

"I always want your cock, but yeah, I could just let you fuck me all day, were it not for me desiring food and using the toilet." Dave explained. "My clothes don't fit well, so soon enough I will be stuck here anyway." He shrugged. 

"We can get you some new clothes, Dave. We aren't touring or recording, so there is no need to worry about that." Ray was doing his best to sound reassuring, and to Ray, he really did look the most beautiful he'd ever had.

"People will think I'm fat and ugly, Ray. They will wonder who the handsome tall man is with the smaller unattractive one." Dave folded his arms and began moving closer to the edge of the bed. 

"Dave, you are not ugly, and I'm only trying to be helpful! At least, I didn't suggest you dress like a pregnant drag queen..."

"Oh fuck you! That's just great! Maybe you'll want me to dress up when we're fucking, too." Dave scoffed.

"Hey, you don't want my help, fine! Wear a goddamn table cloth as a sarong for all I care, either way, you will still look thick in the middle, and you know what, I will still find you gorgeous, you twat!" Dave couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture Ray had painted. 

Trying to be the bigger man, and end this spat, Ray rolled over and cuddled up to Dave. Dave allowed him to do it. Wrapping his arms around his brother, he started kissing his neck and whispered a rare, "I love you," in his brother's ear.

Dave smiled, his eyes tearing up. "When you tell me that, it goes straight to my heart. and I know you are trying to be helpful. It's just when I look in the mirror, I wonder if you will still find me attractive when I am huge and cranky." Dave confessed. 

"You will be fucking amazing, I know it! So don't worry. Be with me now, cos I can feel you, getting even harder." Ray reached and grabbing Dave's cock and began to stroke it, as he stuck his own cock between his brother's arse cheeks, and pleasured himself with the friction. When Ray was close to coming, he stopped, and asked Dave to lay on his back.

"I want to make you come." Ray breathed as he looked down at the man below him.

Dave arched his back and whispered, "Yes, please, fuck me!" He looked up with big blue trusting eyes, and smiled.

Running his calloused finger tips over Dave's body, he caused all the little downy hairs to stand straight up, and for his brother to reach for him and grip his shoulders. Ray got down licked and sucked each of his brothers nipples wondering if he would produce milk. He believed he would gladly drink it, just as he would his brother's come. 

"Oh god, take me!" Dave pleaded, his lips making the perfect pout.

"Sorry I-I'm just imagining the future." Ray confided.

"Well, come back and fuck me here!" Ray liked Dave being feisty, and grabbed the lube off of the nightstand Pouring it in his hands, he warmed it as he watched Dave squirm.

Fingering his brother, he opened him up, and then Ray lubed up his cock. Feeding it in, Ray placed a hand on each side of Dave's pillow and began to thrust until he was all the way in. Dave's eyes rolled back and he cried out, "Oh god...yes...finally. Now fuck me!" Ray did as he was told, thrusting his hips in and out, until their mattress was squeaking. 

Taking Dave's cock in hand, he began to stroke it, until Dave became paralyzed with pleasure. 

"Oh yeah, fuck....oh fuck me, Ray...." Dave cried, sweat beading like dew on his body. This image and the feeling of Dave's hot little hole were causing Ray to come completely undone. Finally, he thrust a few more times, then shot his load deep within his brother. Dave howled, and came right behind him, his whole body feeling like a rocket had gone off inside him, his come spurts between the sheets, and Ray's hand.

Ray sat up, still inside his brother, and wiped his sweat laden hair out of his eyes. Pulling out, he lost all color, and felt cold. Dave immediately noticed this and asked him what what was wrong.

Ray, with tears in his eyes, simply mouthed, "Blood!"


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave ends up being transported to the hospital, Ray along for the ride. Both long to comfort each other, but know they cannot take that chance. Dave's doctor is the one to examine him, telling the others that Dave is a special case, and he is very gentle not judging Dave's lifestyle and not asking about a boyfriend. He is grateful for this and feels lucky to have this man as his doctor. Meanwhile, Ray, having had a bit to eat in the cafeteria, is pacing in the waiting room for word about his brother.

"What? No!" Dave gasped. Ray got up, and his brother tore the sheets back. Sure enough there was some blood on the sheet. Putting his hand behind him, he felt a warm stickiness. Dave didn't know if if it was come, blood, or a combination of both, so be brought his hand from behind, and stared at it. It was just as he'd thought, a mixture. However, one should not be bleeding when pregnant, and he feared he was going to lose he and Ray's baby. 

Ray tossed some underwear on, not even cleaning himself up. Instead, he phoned the doctor and told him what was going on. After being asked a series of questions that Ray could or would not answer, Dave's doctor was going to send an ambulance round to transport his brother to the hospital.

After Ray hung up, he raced over to Dave and, sat on the bed next to him to explain what was to happen. "An ambulance is going to transport you to the hospital. I've got to dress quickly if I am to go with you."

Ray got up and washed himself, then grabbed last night's clothes that were on the floor and put them on. He went back to the bed and held Dave's hand. 

"What am I to wear, can't very well take the bed." Dave stated. 

"I'm sure they will have a gown for you, and it won't matter if you bleed on that." He assured his brother.

"I don't want to be bleeding at all!" Dave sobbed. Ray was on the verge, but knew he had to be strong for his brother. He also knew that he had to tell something to Dave that he would not want to hear or discuss.

"Dave, they are gonna ask if you sexual questions, and you are gonna have to tell the truth so they can try to help you. You can't tell them that it was you and I together. Though it's legal for men to be together now, we are brothers and they will separate us, and take away our child if they find out." Dave began to shiver, just the thought brought tears to his eyes. Ray, ran his fingers though Dave's hair and kissed his brother's forehead.

"Tell them you have a boyfriend, you were using a sex toy, I don't care, just not us together." Dave nodded slowly, not wanting to talk to them at all about sex. He knew how people felt about the type of men he and Ray were, and it was awful. 

The sirens were getting closer, and soon there was a knock at the door. Ray let the paramedics in, and they had brought a stretcher, oxygen, and all sorts of other things. They got to work asking questions, which Dave answered, as he was examined. Ray stood back in the shadows, useless to help, and afraid he might get in the way.

Eventually, the EMTs decided they were going to take Dave in, and put a gown on him. Lifting him to the stretcher, they strapped him in and put him on oxygen. Reaching for Ray, Dave cried out. "My brother, I need my brother, can he come along?"

Dave looked at the EMT's and they nodded.

One EMT mentioned to Ray that he was not to touch anything, that he could ride in the ambulance, and then wait in the waiting room. Ray nodded, though he hated waiting and waiting rooms. It would be worth it to find out the condition of his brother as soon as it was known, however.

In the ambulance, Ray watched Dave, guilt kicking in. He wondered if it was his fault Dave was bleeding and if he should have been more gentle. Lately, Dave had been wanting it deeper and harder, faster and Ray, wrapped up in the moment, always gave it to him the way he wanted it. It felt so good, how could he resist? Dave looked up into Ray's eyes, longing to touch his face, something that was impossible right then.

At the hospital, Ray was told to check in at the front desk, and as he got out, he took one last look at Dave, before he was wheeled in. At this point, Ray noticed he was shaking, as he walked up and gave his name and the name of his brother to the front desk nurse. 

"Sir, we have a cafeteria, if you wish to get something to eat or drink. It is on the third floor." She smiled pleasantly, not wanting to bring up Ray shaking, but at the same time believing he probably could use some nourishment. Not to mention, eating might take his mind off of what ever was going on.

"T-Thanks, maybe I..." Ray didn't finish his sentence, he just rushed to the lift and stopped at the third floor. Once there, he got in line with a tray, and ordered tea and toast with strawberry jam, just what he and Dave would normally have for breakfast at home. 

Taking his tray, he sat down in the empty cafeteria, and began to sip his tea. It was not as good as what he made, but it was better than what that machine in the doctor's office did. Ray ate slowly, not wanting to sit in a possibly crowded waiting room, although he guessed he would have to get used to a noisy child if this child was to be like him and his brother.

Taking out a fag, Ray lit it it and began to inhale deeply. Hopefully, smoking would help with his nerves. Thinking of children, he was resisting the idea that Dave might lose this one due to bleeding, but then he was unfamiliar about how all of that worked. 'Dave was going to be fine.' Ray thought, his mind was made up.

Putting out his cigarette, Ray left the cafeteria and when he got downstairs, he noticed there was only one other person, and it was almost too quiet as he sat down and waited for news about his brother. 

Meanwhile, Dave was made as comfortable as possible before being examined. When his doctor showed up, he explained Dave's unique situation, and that he would be the one to examine him. A nurse stayed with the doctor to assist, but other than that, everyone else cleared out. 

In a kind voice, the doctor sat on the edge of Dave's bed and asked a few questions. "Dave, please don't feel embarrassed, I realize that people love in different ways, and that there is nothing wrong with that." The doctor gave Dave a warm smile, almost as if he knew from experience. Perhaps his doctor was gay? Dave dare not ask.

"Before finding out you were bleeding, did you have anal intercourse?" Dave, red as could be, nodded. The doctor just smiled reassuringly. "Did you notice any bleeding previous to that?" Dave shook his head. 

"I'm going to examine you now, could you please turn to your side?" The doctor asked. Dave did, and the doctor lubed up a finger and gently inserted it inside Dave, asking if he was in pain. "No pain, doc, just that blood." The doctor's nurse scribbled something down.

"Lay on your back, I am going to listen to the baby's heart." The doctor told Dave. Dave couldn't help but smile, wishing he could hear it. Taking out an instrument that looked almost like an hourglass, the doctor placed it on Dave's belly, and then placed his ear on it. He then looked at his watch. "Heartbeat is normal, Dave, but you were right to call the ambulance."

"I can say that since you are not currently bleeding, and you don't have any pain, you should be all right. If, you should have pain, and more bleeding, call the ambulance again. You know you are in a delicate situation, perhaps penetration while you are with child, should be avoided." Dave nodded, hoping Ray would understand.

"I will discharge you from the hospital, but you must take it easy. Is there someone here with you who can escort you home?" The doctor asked. 

"My brother came with me in the ambulance, he was the first person I called about me bleeding." Dave lied. "Also, I came in a hospital gown, I have no street clothes."

"Get a taxi, I tell you, taxi drivers have seen everything and they don't judge." Dave nodded, feeling relieved. The nurse had Dave sign some paperwork, and he was released. 

In the waiting room, Ray had taking to pacing. When he finally saw the doctor, his eyes grew wide as he walked up. "Ray, your brother looks okay, he just needs to take it easy. Since you both arrived in the ambulance and Dave is only wearing a gown, I suggested a taxi."

Ray was relieved, and thanked the doctor. "Can I take my brother home now?" he asked. 

"Dave has been discharged, I recommend calling the taxi, so it has time to arrive, then you can bring your brother down from his room, and leave that way." The doctor suggested. "Remember, make sure your brother takes it easy." Ray promised.

Using the hospital phone, Ray called a taxi service. The man on the other line told Ray they were used to taking people from the hospital home and it would not be a problem. 

Once Ray and Dave were free of the hospital and then the taxi, Dave burst into tears and squeezed his brother tight. "I'm all right, the baby's all right...I'm all right." Dave cried as Ray rubbed his back and kissed his hair. He was just as relieved. 

"You are, but you need to take it easy. We need to take it easy." Dave looked up at Ray and nodded. "Can I draw you a bath, and make you tea and toast?" Once again, Dave nodded.

"Just sit on the bed, and wait." Ray's words were gentle, something Dave was not used to.

Going to the bathroom, Ray turned on the taps and let the water flow, then he went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Toast was put in the toaster, and then Ray went back and checked the water.

"Water's just as you like it." Ray said to Dave with a smile. He took of the blood stained gown, and slowly shuffled to the bathroom. Getting in the water, he slid in until the water was at his chin. Ray had tea and toast for both, and brought them in. 

"You've heard of breakfast in bed, well, I've got breakfast in the bath for you." Ray was going out of his way to be cheerful, and it was working. Dave sat up and reached for his tea cup, and smiled at his older brother who was using the toilet as a seat. 

"I'll have breakfast in bath any time, as this is rather nice." Dave complimented.

"This is the only place you will get it, and the price is one strawberry jam kiss." Dave laughed, strawberry jam on his lower lip. Ray moved in, and retrieved his sweet kiss.

Later, both brothers lay in bed on clean sheets, watching cricket, cheering and jeering loudly, relieved their baby was going to be all right.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ray is giving Dave a blow job, Dave feels the baby kick for the first time. When Ray finishes, he places his hand on Dave's belly so that he may feel. The baby kicks, and they both are ecstatic and realize just how quickly this is all happening. Ray still needs to get off, and there is violence, a suicide attempt, and Dave confessing feelings he has been holding back.

"Yeah, don't stop!" Dave cried as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up. Ray's head between his brother's thighs and belly bump, was gripping them as he brought his head up and down, lips tight. Both brothers had to get creative, since they could not risk Dave bleeding from penetration. 

"Oh, I'm so close!" Carding Ray's hair he began to pull as he could feel what he though was the baby's first kicks. Gasping, eyes wide, he thrust up and began fucking his older brother's mouth. He was desperate to get off, and desperate to find out if their baby was really kicking.

"That's it, oh god, I'm there!" Dave cried as he shot warm spurts of come, filling Ray's mouth. Ray swallowed, popped off, and licked his lips. He was also desperately hard, but also curious.

"You went a bit mad back there, you all right?" Ray asked as he slowly stroked his cock. 

"Uh, oh! Place your free hand on my belly, and wait." Ray did so, and then felt the baby kick for the first time. Jaw dropping, Ray's eye's went wide. Embracing Dave gently, he kissed his cheek.

"The baby's kicking, oh this is so real now!" Ray admitted. 

"This pregnancy is half way over, and though it still feels like it's going to be another forever until it will be born, I am excited about this." Ray kept his hand on Dave's belly, hoping to feel another kick. Once again, both brother's felt the baby kicking. 

"Must feel rather odd inside of you." Ray stated.

"You've never complained." Dave smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What I would give to be in you right now. I can't wait to fuck you again, I don't care how selfish that sounds." Ray bit his lip.

"Don't worry, I share the sentiment. We are still young, dumb, and full of come." Dave laughed. Ray was in obvious need of release and was thinking about the best way to do it. Dave was getting larger by the day, and things were getting a bit more awkward.

Dave looked down at Ray's swollen cock, and up into his eyes. Licking his lips he ran a hand down the soft bit of chest hair that his brother had, then touched the head of his cock, and brought the finger to his tongue. 

A shiver ran down Ray's back.

"Sit on the edge of the bed, and spread 'em." Dave ordered. Without a word, Ray did so, while Dave carefully got down on his knees in front of him. "I can get down, but can't quite get up."

"At least you can get it up." Ray gave the crooked smile that drove Dave wild, and he pulled his brother into a passionate kiss, fingering his hair and then bringing his hands down to pinch Ray's nipples.

"Oh god, Dave suck me off already!" Ray begged. Putting a hand around Ray's shaft, Dave began to stroke him and leaned down to lick and kiss the head.

"Such a fucking tease!" Ray was squirming, and his brother was loving every minute. Unfortunately, all too quickly Ray became agitated, and yanked Dave's hair in a way that pulled his head back so Ray could see into Dave's eyes.

"If you are going to suck me off, than do it, but I can only handle so much of you fucking around while my bollocks go blue!" Ray let go and rested a hand on each thigh.

Dave, shocked, fell back. He decided he wasn't going to pleasure his older brother, after all.. Since Dave and Ray found out Dave was pregnant, neither had gotten in a physical altercation. Their fights had turned into something like bickering married couples might have, so to have this happen, he was more than not interested, he was a bit frightened.

"You can get yourself off for all I fucking care, you twat! I was trying to make things interesting. Well, never mind." shouted Dave. Grabbing the edge of the bed Dave tried to get up, but he couldn't. Ray, not saying a word, stood up and helped his brother.

Not making eye contact, Ray quietly went to take a shower where he would relieve himself. Hopefully his tension would go with it.

In the shower, the warm water beat on Ray's back, while he stood with his legs apart, eyes closed. Grabbing his cock he began to stroke it as quickly as he could, as his breath grew ragged. He knew if would not take him long to come, and his mind and body were focused on painting the inside of the shower stall with spurts of his warm come.

Arching his back, Ray prepared himself. Within seconds he felt as if his body had set him on another plane of existence. Biting his lip, he painted the walls of the shower as he had imagined, as well as his fist. Letting go, Ray watched as his come ran down the drain, as well as piss from the one he was taking. He washed off the walls, himself, and then turned the shower off.

Walking out to the bedroom, towel around his waist, he saw no signs of Dave, and the room was silent. Ray checked the kitchen, the living room, everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. He then remembered their seldom used balcony. Sliding the curtain, he stepped out, only to see Dave in his dressing gown, arms out, and looking down.

Ray's heart nearly lept out of his chest and reacting on instinct, he grabbed his brother and pulled him back in the flat. Laying him on the bed, Ray was still in panic mode, his breathing erratic.   
Dave refused to look at his brother.

"Goddamnit Dave, is that what I think it was?" Ray cried.

"I dunno, what did you think it was?" Dave was acting distant, and Ray was in no mood for games.

"You were out there alone with your arms out and it looked like...It looked like...su-uicide." Ray's words faded at the end. He'd thought about ending it before, but never had the courage. Now he realized how devastating it could be for those he loved, until now.

"It was nothing, Ray, nothing. I'm just stressed and it is hard being a freak. I'm not saying I don't want this baby, but all the explaining we'll have to do..." Dave's voice cracked as he spoke, and he finally looked at Ray. A look of desperation filled his eyes.

"Did you think you would have to do all this yourself? I am going to be right there with you and we don't have to say or do a goddamn thing." Ray began feeling protective, and grabbed his brothers hands and squeezed. 

Dave reached up and began caressing his brother's face. Ray began to apologize. "Dave, I am sorry about before, I am just so worried that something will happen to you or the baby, and I don't know how to talk about it without worrying or scaring you. I love you, Dave, as well as this baby and I don't ever want you to think we can't do this, and I sure as hell don't want you on that bloody balcony!"

"Okay." Dave whispered, his gazed shifted away from Ray.

"Will you...will you make me eggs and toast the way I like them, Ray?" Ray nodded. "I will give you anything within my power." Dave began to feel slightly better and Ray served him "breakfast in bath" just how he liked it.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's water finally breaks and both realize there is really no other way to get Dave to the hospital without people asking questions. Ray volunteers himself to drive Dave's car, and when they get on the road, it is clear that Ray doesn't know what he is doing. However, he eventually get's them to the hospital, and double parks before helping to get Dave out. Since Dave is having a Cesarean, Ray is not allowed to be in the OR, but is told that as soon as the baby is born, and Dave is awake, he can be reunited with them. Sadly, there are complications.

"Raaaay!" Dave shouted as he sat up in bed. He had been watching tele, as he was at the point that moving around was most cumbersome. Their baby was positioned on Dave's bladder as well, so he existed in bed, snacking and getting up to waddle over to the toilet to pee. Most of all, he wanted the baby out of him, and it seemed now was that time.

"What?" Ray shouted back. He was reading, feet rested on the coffee table when he heard his brother cry out. Ray wondered if Dave was hungry once more.

"Raaaay!" Dave cried, urgency in his voice. Ray closed the book and left it on the table as he got up to walk into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"My water broke." Dave explained.

"Oh, well I can get you another glass." Ray shrugged, and turned towards the kitchen.

"Goddammnit Ray, you really don't know anything about babies, do you?" Holding his belly, Dave started to have a contraction, and grit his teeth.

"Dave, you okay?" Ray asked, sitting next to him. Soon he noticed his trousers absorbing Dave's waters. Standing up he looked at Dave as if he'd wet the bed.

"Ray, I'm having this baby, my water breaking was my body letting me know, so don't stand there, GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"You're having our baby!" Ray put his hands to his head and smiled as big as could be. "Uhhh...I will just drive his there, how hard could it be?" 

Dave's eyes grew wide, he didn't want to have an auto accident on the way to the hospital, but seeing he was a man wearing soggy oversized pajamas and about to get birth, he didn't see much choice. 

Standing in front of Dave, he gave him his hands and helped him up. "You're okay, yeah, you're fine." Ray was saying this for both brother's benefit, because he felt if he didn't he was gonna lose his mind.

"Where are your keys, baby." Ray asked, affectionately. 

"Hung up by the door, just grab them and get me there." Closing his eyes and grunting, Dave was having another contraction. He knew he was going to have a Cesarean and that these contractions were not necessary. The baby had no where to go.

At the front door, Ray grabbed the keys, and opened the door. Slowly they made their way to the car, and Ray opened Dave's door for him. He sat down with whine and grabbed his large pregnant belly. Shutting the door, Ray went round the other side, and got in. 

"All right." Finding the right key, he slipped it in the ignition and turned it. Using his foot to rev up the engine, he looked at Dave and grinned like a madman. 

Dave whispered a silent prayer.

Backing up, Ray had one foot on the gas and one on the brake, and was using the stick in ways it was never meant to be. Dave was too busy having contractions, otherwise he would have killed his brother.

Out on the street, Ray raced in the direction of the hospital, other cars now honking their horns and slamming on their brakes. One person flicked a "V" another gave a middle finger, and Ray shouted he was going to the hospital.

"Get the fuck outta my way you wankers!" Ray honked the horn and looked as if he would burst a blood vessel. 

"Ray...fuck! oh Ray....Just get us there!" Dave breathed, he was in agony.

Once at the hospital, Ray double parked, got out, and opened the door for Dave. Helping him out, he told his brother that he was insane.

"Okay, but did you die? No, here we are all safe and I can check you in." Dave just nodded.

At the front desk, Ray explained the situation, which Dave's doctor had educated them all about. The nurses told them to have a seat, and they would send someone out with a wheelchair. Dave nodded with a grunt.

Almost immediately, a nurse with a wheelchair strolled out, and helped Dave into the chair. He looked up at her, with his big blue eyes and asked if Ray could be in the room with them. The nurse shook her head. "Were this a normal pregnancy, things would be fine, but you are going straight into surgery, and having anyone but the doctors and nurses in the OR would raise your chance of infection. However, once you awaken from your surgery, your brother will be most welcome to meet you and the new baby.

"I understand." Dave was saddened with this news, but hoped the procedure wouldn't take long. Ray frowned as his brother was wheeled away, wishing he'd at least been able to grasp his hand for a moment.

Ray turned, and slumped into a waiting room chair and waited.

Dave was taken in the lift to the fifth floor where they had a bed all set up for him. Once comfortable, at least for being in labor, his doctor came in as well as a nurse to check Dave's vitals. He explained to Dave that they would put him under ether, cut him open, remove his child, and if he wanted, he could have the female organs removed before they sewed him up.

"Why would I want them removed if all of my life they have been there?" Dave asked, curiously. 

"Well, it's just an option, if you would like to keep them, it would seem you would need to use prophylactics from now on." Dave nodded. 

"The OR is ready, doctor." a nurse told the doctor as she walked in the room. Dave began to be wheeled to the OR, where he was giving gas to breath that would knock him out while they did the Cesarean.

After painting Dave's belly with betadine, the doctor cut his abdomen, and put his hands in. He pulled out a beautiful baby girl, who took in her first breath of air with a scream. A nurse clamped and cut the cord, then took the baby to be weighed, measured, and bathed. All seemed to be well, until the doctor realized Dave was bleeding heavily. One of the fallopian tubes had ruptured, and another nurse raced to get the suction, while the doctor continued to examine. Dave had been lucky to have a child at all, and apparently it had proved to be too strenuous, his female organs would have to be removed.

Ray sat with a cup of tea that was in a polystyrene cup waiting. He asked himself if it really should be taking this long, but apparently it did. At this rate, he was going to float away due all the cups of tea he was having. He hoped to see his brother and their baby, soon.

Back in the OR, things were not going well for Dave, he was still bleeding even though the female organs had been removed. Finally, the doctor got everything under control, and then stitched the wound shut. Dave was rolled back his room, hooked up to an IV, eyes closed. He wouldn't be awake for awhile yet. 

Going back down to see Ray, he told him his brother was still asleep, but asked if he wanted to hold his brother's baby girl. Ray gasped, "My baby brother had a girl? Yes, please take me to see her." He was so excited, but he had not been informed of Dave's condition, yet. 

In the nursery, Ray sat down and was handed a tiny bundle. She was the most precious thing that he'd seen all wrapped up in blankets. So hard to believe they had made her.

"About how long before my brother wakes up?" Ray asked.

"Mr. Davies, there were some complications-" the nurse tried to explain.

Ray stood up, baby in his arms and asked, "What do you mean complications? Is he all right?"

"The doctor will explain." The nurse told him, and Ray sat down, conflicted with worry and joy.

Soon enough, the doctor entered the nursery and sat down. Lines of worry were deeply etched in his forehead, and he was quiet.

"Doctor, is my brother going to be okay?" Ray's voice was filled with urgency, he needed to know the truth.

"We will know when he wakes up, but as for his female organs, they had to be discarded. This is the only child he will ever give birth to. Truly, that is a miracle all it's own. 

"Can I see my brother?" Ray asked.

"When he wakes up." the doctor was firm in his words.

Ray kissed their baby's forehead and shed a tear. He needed to know if Dave was going to be all right, and it was agony not knowing.

"He's my brother, please let me see him...." Ray gave one final plea, and the doctor gave in. 

"Remember, he is sedated, and even when he wakes up, he will be very weak." The doctor explained.

"Is that normal?" Ray asked.

"No, your brother Dave had some bleeding complications, these were related to the female organs I mentioned." The doctor added.

Ray stood up and a nurse took the baby from him and they went to the lift so that Ray could be taken to see Dave.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray sees Dave laying as pale as the hospital sheets, still lifeless from the anesthesia. Ray sits in a chair and eventually falls asleep. He has a terrible dream about Dave, but is reassured it was not real when he wakes up. Getting up, Ray sits on the edge of his brother's bed and just starts talking to him. Dave begins to stir, and Ray is so grateful. Dave finds out the gender of his baby and tells Ray what he wants to name her, and he agrees it's a fitting name. Dave stays a week and Ray is there every day learning how to take care of the baby, and just spending time with his brother until he can be released. Eventually he is, and they take the baby, who has fallen asleep on the drive home, and put her in her crib. After that, they devour each other like animals, making up for lost time.

"Oh, Dave.." Ray whispered as he put his hand to mouth. This was his first time seeing his brother since before he had given birth, and his complexion was nearly white as the sheets he lay upon.

"D-Doctor, you sure he's gonna be okay? He looks so frail and..." Ray could not vocalize the thoughts going round his head, he could not and he would not. 

"We are being optimistic, as the bleeding has stopped. He will have to take supplements and have a diet filled with red meat." the doctor instructed as he twisted his mustache. He looked at his watch and knew he had other people to tend to. 

"Stay with him, I know he will want to see you, and learn about his baby from you, rather than a nurse." Ray had no intention of leaving, so he was releaved to hear the doctor wanted him to stay.

"If any problems arise, get a nurse." Ray promised as he sat in a fake leather recliner and watched his brother's chest move slowly up and down. Soon, he was dreaming due to exhaustion, and a nurse put a blanket on Ray, and smiled at the two. 

Standing in front of the tombstone of a fresh grave, Ray was holding a small bundle that would occasionally cry like a kitten. He kept trying to focus on the name on the stone, but there there seemed to be something wrong with his eyes. Touching one of his cheeks, he realized that so many tears were spilling from his eyes, they were hindering him from seeing. Using a handkerchief, Ray blotted at his eyes until he could see the stone. It read, "Our beloved David Russell Gordon Davies, May he rest in peace." After that his birth date and death date. 

Ray tossed and turned in the chair he sat in and even cried out a few times, the dream appearing so real in his mind. Finally, he woke in tears, and looked over at his younger brother. He was there in the bed, not in the cold ground, and Ray said a short prayer for the first time in ages.

Getting up and sitting on the edge of Dave's bed, he took his brother's hand into his own and squeezed it. "I love you." Ray whispered though, Dave most likely could not hear it and he dare not say it louder. Instead, he started up a one way conversation with Dave, hoping his brother would hear his voice and respond.

"Dave, I bet you did so good in the OR, and now you have a healthy baby girl that you will have to name when you awaken. I like to think you can hear me, but even if you can't, it's nice just talking to you, and seeing your face. Doc wasn't gonna let me see you until you were awake, but I wouldn't take "no" for an answer. So, here I am." Ray squeezed Dave's hand harder, for it was all he could do to show affection while in the hospital.

Slowly, Dave began to stir, and then open his blue eyes. He had a puzzled look on his face as he focused his eyes on Ray, and asked, "Ray, who are you talking to?"

"Dave, you're awake! I was just..nevermind, how do you feel?" Ray asked.

"Weak, and..the baby, where's the baby, is it all right?" Dave asked, filled with anxiety.

"She's doing better than you, Dave, I've already held her while you were having surgery, and she's beautiful. Looks just like mum." Ray explained.

"So I had a girl!" Dave smiled wide, and tried to move but was too weak. 

"I'll have a nurse bring her in, so you can hold her and see." Dashing into the hall, Ray asked the first nurse he saw if Dave's baby could be brought to him, now that he was awake.

"I can notify someone at the nursery, and they can take care of it." the nurse stated. 

Ray just smiled and nodded as he ran back to Dave's bedside.

"Someone is handling it, so we can just sit here, and I can be thankful you are alive."

"Alive? Of course, I may have been screaming in the car, but of course I'm alive." Dave stated, puzzled.

"Things didn't go as planned, Dave, that is why you are weak. You lost a lot of blood and they had to to take out the organs that allowed you to have the baby. She will be your only one." Ray's voice had a solemn tone, and Dave just stared.

"I told the doctor that I wanted to keep those organs before he even cut me open. He promised." Dave looked away from his brother and folded his arms.

"You were bleeding, and he saved your life, what good would it have been if you had kept those organs but you in a coffin?" Ray could hardly stand the thought, let alone the image in his mind, especially after the dream he'd had. 

Dave didn't speak, until their baby was brought in. She was awake and had two tiny blue eyes. Dave turned and looked at the nurse, as he reached out to hold his child. "Nurse, could you get the doctor for me, please?"

"Certainly." she said with a smile.

She left to go find the doctor and to leave the two to privacy. Dave smiled down at the child he and his brother had made. He had defied all odds, and the doctor had managed to keep his condition hushed. The whole thing was a miracle.

"W-what do you think we should name her?" Ray asked, touching her warm cheek. 

"I have been thinking of names for both genders and then decided I was going to wait until after the birth. Ray, I want to name her Anne after our late mum. I believe it is the best way to honor her and, it's just a nice simple name." He smiled at Ray, hoping he would be in agreeance.

"'Anne', just like mum, I think it's a brilliant name, and one that is hard to make fun of in school. What about a middle name, you and I have so many, but we never use them, not even our whole first names."

"I think just 'Anne Davies,' He looked down at the baby who seemed to be getting fussy. Ray asked how he intended to feed her, and Dave told him that there was a way to pump his milk so they could put it in a bottle. That way, both men could take turns feeding little Anne. Ray quite liked that idea, as it meant he would be included.

In walked the doctor, and Dave looked up at him. "What happened?" Dave asked, sounding cross.

The doctor explained, and then told Dave he was lucky to be alive. "This was a rare miracle, and truthfully, I did not think you would end up with a full term healthy child." Dave began to understand more and more, and thanked the doctor for saving his life. 

"Dave, nurses can help you to the toilets, and we can have food from the cafeteria sent to you. Once you get stronger, then we will release you and the baby." Dave nodded that he understood, and then the nurse and doctor let them be.

Another nurse then brought in a machine to teach Dave how to pump his milk. The machine looked intimidating, but if it it did what it was supposed to do, that was all that mattered. Dave handed Anne over to Ray, and the nurse helped adjust his bed so he was at a better angle to do this. 

"Never dreamed I'd be doing this to a man." the nurse smiled with a toothy grin.

Dave paid her no mind focusing on learning how to do this. Turning the machine on, Dave could feel the suction, and it wasn't very comfortable. However, eventually milk was eventually being sucked out, and both brothers watched in awe. Ray even started to get turned on, but was able to hide this.

The nurse went to the other nipple and tried, explaining he always wanted to do one side and then the other. Dave just nodded, as Ray looked on in astonishment. When the nurse was finished pumping Dave, she took some of the expressed milk and made a bottle up and handed it over to Dave so he could feed Anne for the first time.

"The leftovers you can freeze or keep available in the fridge. You just want to make sure you keep pumping so your baby always has available nourishment, and to relieve your..uh..nipples." She rolled the machine out so they could have privacy. Anne was getting fussy. She was hungry but couldn't latch on the the bottle nipple. Ray could see that his brother was frustrated.

Standing up, Ray took the bottle and the baby, holding Anne close. "You hungry? Well mummy needs to rest, so I will feed you little lady." Dave wasn't sure he liked being called "Mummy," but it wasn't like anyone would know besides Ray.

Putting the bottle right at Anne's lips, she sucked it in and began to feed. "Ah there we go, see Mum, nothin' to it." Ray continued to feed her until she sucked the bottle dry. Holding it up, he showed Dave, but he had fallen back asleep.

Ray didn't know much about babies, but he did know they had to be burped after eating. Putting her over his shoulder, he rubbed her back and she burped a few times, and then filled her diaper. 

"Oh dear god, that smell is from you, Anne! Well, that wasn't very ladylike, now was it?" Ray informed her, to which she started to cry. "I didn't mean it, oh, please don't cry little Anne." She needed to be changed, but he saw no nappies. He went out into the hall, and Ray told her that she had eaten, been burped, and now had a dreadful smell in her diaper."

The nurse smiled wide. "Mr. Davies, it seems you and your brother are very close, and since he is weak, he will need all the help he can get. I am going to teach you how to change a baby's nappy." 

"Anything to get rid of that smell." Ray piped up. 

Back in the nursery there were piles of nappies and loads of baby pins to use. The nurse grabbed one diaper and two pins and then laid Anne out on a soft table and un pinned the old diaper. Upon opening it, Ray stood back. The nurse laughed and urged him to come back. Grabbing a wet washcloth out of a stash of many, she wiped the baby's behind, then grabbed the dry washcloth and dried her off. Ray noticed that without being swaddled in blankets she seemed much smaller. 

The nurse then put a new diaper on and wrapped her in blankets. "Did you get that?" Ray nodded. "Good, because you are doing the next diaper change yourself." Ray was getting the impression this was harder than his parents had made children look.

Over the next week, Dave grew stronger and Ray made sure he was there for he and Anne to help, and to hope his brother would be discharged. 

When Friday morning came around, Dave was sitting on the edge of the bed in fresh clean pajamas that Ray had brought previously. This was not like any other day he had visited, where Dave was in bed. When he saw his brother, he smiled excitedly.

"Doc says I can come home today, and we can bring Anne." Moving closer, Dave whispered, now we can go home and be a real family. That and bringing his voice even lower, we can be with each other once again." Both looked into each other's eyes, and just stared at each other like hungry animals. It had been so long, and thinking about it caused them both to put their hands in their laps. 

When the doctor came into the room both brothers sat up straight, in an attempt to look normal. The doctor hadn't noticed he just wanted to hand Dave his discharge papers as a nurse brought a wheelchair and another one their baby. 

"Oh, I don't need a wheelchair, but thanks." Dave assured the nurse

"Sir, it's hospital policy for us to wheel you out to your car.

Dave's car! Ray had been taking taxi's to and from the hospital, leaving Dave's car where it sat. "Sure, the car. Dave, you feel up to driving?" Ray asked. 

"Well, it's either that or you driving like a maniac, so yeah, I'll drive." 

Getting into the wheelchair, he smiled at the doctor and thanked him. The other nurse handed Ray the baby, and he thanked her for teaching him what he thought was impossible. 

Outside, sitting in the car, Anne was cooing, and staring up at Ray. Dave started up his car and home they went. When they got their, they realized that Anne had fallen asleep. Inside she was laid in her crib, door mostly shut.

It was then that the animalistic look came back into both brother's eyes, and not knowing how much time they would have, they ripped each other's clothes off, and Ray threw Dave on the bed. Laying back, he showed how hard that he was and that one night, he couldn't help but to wank himself off in the hospital, coming all over his hospital gown. Ray, now pinning his brother down became very aroused hearing this. 

"I lay in bed every night doing it, sometimes waking up in the night and having to all over again. I just kept thinking about being in your arms again, and basically fucking your brains out once more." 

Dave put his hand over Ray's mouth and whispered, "No more talking, just fucking." Ray licked his hand, and when he removed it, he lowered himself down and devoured Dave's lips with his kisses, as their bodies rubbed together. With the movement Dave began to release milk, and Ray positioned himself to suckle it. It was much more gentle than the machine, and Ray enjoyed the sweetness of it. Realizing again they were short on time, Ray grabbed the lube, and began to finger Dave. It had been months, and he was tighter, so he had to make sure he loosened him up a bit more. 

Feeling Ray's long calloused fingers deep inside of him, stole his breath away. He wanted desperately to scream, but knew he could not. That was going to take some adjusting to.

Ray removed his fingers and lubed up his cock, before closing his eyes and thrusting deep within his brother, with a gasp. Neither moved for a moment, just enjoying their unity. Then, Ray began thrusting with urgency, as Dave breathed in the scent of his hair. Grabbing his arse, he began fingering it, which only drove his brother more wild. He nibbled on the shell of Dave's ear, and tongued the inside. Dave felt every thrust, his tightness making for more pleasure for both parties. 

Finally, it became too much for Ray, and biting his lip, he slowed his thrusting and stopped. He came so hard and long, that it set off Dave who could feel his brother's orgasm. Breathing heavily, he shot his come in between each other as Ray stole another kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. Fortune was smiling upon them.

From the bedroom, they could hear Anne begin to cry. She was their joy, their miracle, and the love in their home was love like no other.


End file.
